Ferris Wheel
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: In the many things listed in Durbe's to-do list when it came to dating Rio, he was sure that getting trapped on a ferris wheel was not one of them. - For Don Thousand. - Only rated due to an acute case of paranoia.


**Zexal Oneshot**

**Ferris Wheel**

**Humor/Romance**

**Durbe/Rio**

**In the many things listed in Durbe's to-do list when it came to dating Rio, he was sure that getting trapped on a ferris wheel was not one of them. - For Don Thousand.**

**(Don't own Zexal. If I did, how many of us would have freaked out and/or stopped watching Zexal when the Barians vanished?)**

* * *

Ferris Wheel

* * *

When Durbe prepared to ask Rio out on their first official date since becoming human, he hadn't thought about the repercussions.

Okay, that statement would be rather inaccurate.

He knew that Ryoga would not take kindly to him dating Rio – or, as Durbe so put it, 'courting Rio' – as well as the rather well-rehearsed speech that followed. He also knew fully well that Rio and Ryoga would get into yet another Sibling Squabble Duel, though it surprised him greatly to see her achieve victory against her brother like that. Using Ryoga's negative emotions about Rio's dating certainly helped, if not guaranteed that she'd come out on top.

What he didn't see coming was the fact that Ryoga eventually approved of them dating.

Even before those words escaped Ryoga, Durbe knew there was a catch.

And a very big one at that.

* * *

"Mo!" Rio exclaimed. "This isn't fair!"

Durbe wanted to sigh, but the fact that Rio was seething made him vote against it. "Rio," he breathed.

Rio tensed up big time.

That sent a shiver up Durbe's spine. Talk about creepy.

"I know you're upset," Durbe continued, "but we cannot simply argue with Ryoga forever."

"Really?" Rio growled under her breath, looking over her shoulder to stare at her brother.

Yep, you got it. The condition for them dating was that he accompanied them.

On every date for the next five years.

You can only imagine Rio's anger at the condition, but Durbe accepted too quickly. It was either that, or get kicked out of the Kamishiro residence with a new definition of 'pain.'

Date One was at the Heartland Theme Park.

And naturally, Rio was far from enjoying Ryoga's presence.

It was only a matter of time before she eventually snapped.

Actually, closer to a matter of seconds.

When Durbe chose to wrap his arm around Rio's shoulder.

Or, as Ryoga was looking at it, 'making his move.'

"Okay, Durbe!" Ryoga snapped, ripping Durbe away from his sister. "Stay away from Rio."

"Huh?" went Durbe. "But, Ryoga, you misunderstand."

"Oh, yeah?" Ryoga asked sarcastically. "How could I misunderstand something like that?!"

"She looked a little cold," Durbe defended. "That was all."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, Ryoga!" Rio snapped. "Honestly, you're way too overprotective!"

"Can you blame me?" Ryoga responded.

"Yes! UGH! You're such a-"

"Rio! Ryoga!" Durbe said, futilely attempting to separate the two. "Siblings shouldn't argue like this."

"Like you're one to talk!" Ryoga growled.

Rio sighed heavily, then looked up.

Then she froze.

A ferris wheel.

A devious smile appeared on her face mere moments before she wrapped her fingers around Durbe's hand.

"Huh?"

The grin increased. "Bye, Brother!" Rio exclaimed, pulling Durbe along with her as she ran.

And let me say, she had one heck of a grip as well as a strong pull.

Durbe was pulled off his feet, surprise obvious on his pale face. "R-R-Rio!"

"Rio Kamishrio!" Ryoga snapped. "Get back here this instant!"

"No way!" Rio shouted back. "Come on, Durbe!"

By that time, Durbe found his footing again. "And what do you have in mind?" he asked. "You know that when he catches up, he shall have our heads."

"Don't worry," Rio said. "Look."

She pointed up to the ferris wheel.

Even Durbe could understand what she had in mind.

And to make matters crazier...he liked it.

* * *

Do not ask how, but somehow, they managed to get on the ride mere moments before Ryoga caught up to them. While Durbe was grateful, as proven by him falling onto a chair the first chance he was given, Rio had the nerve to stick her tongue out at Ryoga as their car ascended up the ferris wheel. Durbe could only laugh in spite of himself.

They were so gonna get it when they got back down.

A sigh escaped Durbe as Rio sat down in the opposite seat. "Well, that worked," she said. "Now we have some time to ourselves."

"I see," Durbe said, wiping the sweat off his brow. "You merely wanted to ride this because Ryoga would not be able to get on."

"Exactly," Rio said with a grin.

Durbe grinned. "You are a strange, young woman, Rio."

"Thank you."

A bright smile painted both their faces, followed by them looking down to the world below them.

It was so beautiful...and tiny. Rio's eyes were wide as she looked down in awe. Durbe merely smiled. He remembered being higher than even that when riding on Mach's grand back.

"Sugoi!" Rio breathed. "It's so amazing."

"I agree," Durbe replied, making his way to her side.

That's when he really made his move.

"Rio," he said softly, taking hold of her hand.

"Hmm?"

Rio slowly turned around and looked at him. Durbe never looked so...serious.

His hands then made their way over her back, wrapping Rio in a warm embrace. One hand snaked into her ocean blue hair, while the other touched her hip.

Rio almost couldn't believe what he was doing.

He looked like a knight, preparing to kiss his princess.

It startled her slightly, but she didn't fight it. In fact, she encouraged it. Closing her eyes, she placed her left hand on his right shoulder while her right hand raced through his grey hair

Then they began to lean into each other, silence enveloping them both.

Their car reached the very top of the ferris wheel when the absolute unthinkable happened.

The ride...stopped.

Rather abruptly.

* * *

"WHOA!"

That exclamation was shared by them both as they went tumbling down to the floor of their car. They didn't kiss, sadly, but Rio **did** land right on top of Durbe, evident by his injured shoulder.

And the bruise on the back of his head that came when he hit the seat on his way down.

"Gah!" Durbe exclaimed, holding his head as quickly as he could.

"Ow," Rio moaned, forcing herself to sit up. "What happened?"

Durbe slowly sat up, wincing slightly all the while.

"I think the ride stopped," he said.

"No kidding, genius," Rio sighed. Then she looked down. "Hello!? Can anybody hear us!?"

Durbe had to cover his ears. "Rio," he breathed, "the only one who can hear you is myself."

"Oh," Rio said softly. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

Then something rang out on the speakers on the ferris wheel.

"**I'm sorry, everybody. The ride is currently suffering some technical difficulties. Please be patient while we try to resolve the problem.**"

"WHAT?!" Rio exclaimed. "So we're stuck up here? For how long?"

"I do not know," Durbe sighed. "Though I have the sneakiest hunch that this would not be the best time to require to use the facilities."

"Don't joke like that, Durbe!" Rio snapped.

"I'm not," Durbe said with a huff. "We might as well get comfortable."

With that, he sat down on his seat, his arms folded across his chest.

"Hmph," went Rio. "Fine then."

Then she reluctantly sat down beside him.

An awkward silence followed the two of them, with either one looking in the opposite directions.

Then Rio gently touched his hand, prompting a blush to form on Durbe's face.

"R-Rio," he stuttered.

"I'm sorry," Rio said. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Durbe sighed. "You needn't apologize," he said. "I imagine getting stuck in a ferris wheel was the last thing you wanted on this date, if one could call it that."

"Not really," Rio said.

That's when Durbe took hold of Rio's hand. The very same hand that she'd placed over his own.

"Huh?"

Durbe was smiling again, his eyes locking in on her own. "Although," he said, "the ferris wheel is still fulfilling its purpose for us."

"What do you mean?" Rio asked, a blush creeping on her face.

"We came on here to get away from Ryoga," he said. "So...," he then leaned forward.

Rio followed suit, the blush on her face increasing. "We don't have to worry," she completed.

Then they leaned into one another, a wave of warmth passing through their bodies.

A sensation they rather enjoyed.

A blissful silence...a warm kiss...

Their first date was finally perfect.

Right up until the ferris wheel started working again and their car made it to the bottom of the ride.

* * *

**(This story is a work of fiction that was requested by the author, Don Thousand. Any relation to any places or people, living or dead, is completely coincidental.)**

* * *

**D.T.B: Was that enjoyable? Was it suitable? Don't yell at me about the cliffhanger ending. You guys get to decide what happened next. Makes it-**

**Lyra: More romantic!**

**D.T.B: [pause] I was gonna say 'funnier.'**

**Lyra: Oh...Sorry.**

**Durbe: Please leave a review.**


End file.
